Kindergarten Crush
by Pancake3298
Summary: Happy 6th Anniversary, Cars! Kindergartner Alex Lightning McQueen didn't like going to school until he meets a cute little girl that likes him. But something terrible happens, that no little child should experience... What will Alex do?
1. Hi there

HAPPY 6 YEAR ANNIVERSARY, CARS! On June 9, 2006 (in the US) Disney Pixar's Cars was released in theaters. It is the best movie ever (in my opinion), and it has changed my life! :o Thank you, John Lasseter, for bringing me so much happiness! :) Long live Disney Pixar's Cars!

Well, this idea spontaneously popped into my head late at night, when I was contemplating life. I'm actually starting to think like an author, it's so cool! xD This story is humanized, set in five year old Alexander (Lightning) McQueen's point of view! If you're thinking about the designer, Alexander McQueen, well, maybe that DID take part of me choosing that real name. Sorry, but I can be realistic. Who names their kid Lightning?

I'm surprised no one has done a story like this before, so I took the opportunity. Mind you, this is from a little kid's POV, so it's going to be simple. Only 3 chapters long. Hope you enjoy this, and enjoy dropping a review too! ;)

* * *

**Kindergarten Crush**

**Chapter One: Hi there.**

My mommy pulled my hand even harder, but I still didn't want to go.

"Alexander Tyler McQueen, you HAVE to go to Kindergarten, every other child does!"

"No, I won't! I didn't even like preschool!" I feel tears go down my cheeks.

She looks down at me again, then she lowers to one knee, looking at me. "Honey, what is it? What are you afraid of?"

"Margaret and John always make fun of me."

"Baby, Margaret and John aren't even here."

"They're not?"

"Nope. There's nice kids here. I'm sure you'll make friends." She gently wipes my tears away. "Plus I hear the teachers are very friendly." She smiles, and holds out a fist towards me.

I smile back, and I slowly punch her fist. She always makes me feel better.

"You've got this, okay? I'll be back soon, then we can get ice cream later!"

"Yay! I LOVE ice cream!"

"Now get to line over there, alright? I love you."

"Love you too. Bye!"

She kisses me on the cheek and nods towards the line. I walk over, thinking about yummy, delicious, ice cream.

"Hi, what's your name?" Asks the kid in front of me, he's a little taller, with light brown hair (like mine), and brown eyes.

"Alex."

"I'm Andrew. I like cars and racing. Do you?"

"Sort of, I guess. My mommy watches cars racing."

"Who doesn't like it? It's really cool and fun!"

"How?"

"Well, they drive cars and go really fast and race! One day, I'm going to be like them!"

This sounded kind of cool. "Tell me more."

A few minutes after talking to Andrew, I really started liking cars. He said they come in lots and lots of colors, and lots and lots of numbers. When I get home, I will ask my mom to tell me more about racing.

The teachers, one, a big fat bald guy, and the other, a short, middle aged lady with glasses, smiled at us and told us to follow them. I waved to my mommy and smiled. She winked, and I winked back.

Once in class, we were told where to put our backpacks, and lunches, and coats. There was a rainbow carpet, with lots of squares. They told each of us which color square to sit in, and I was put in a red one. Then, they told us which desk to sit in.

The short teacher placed me in my desk with a smile. I looked at her and sat, wondering why it was so weird here.

Then she sat a girl down next to me, and the girl looked just as confused as me. She had long, light brown hair (like mine, again!), and green eyes. I kept looking at her shiny hair, and her eyes watching the teacher. She turned and saw me staring. Her eyebrow scrunched in surprise, then she smiled slightly and turned back to the teacher.

The teacher kept talking on and on, and I kept looking over to her, smiling. She would notice, then giggle. At least she was better than the teachers, who would just talk about boring stuff. They also made us color, and would tell us rules.

"Now it's time for recess. You will all go outside and play nicely, that means you keep your hands to yourself and speak nice to others. You can bring out ONE snack if you want, eat it, and throw the wrapper in the trash. Then we will come inside again."

Outside? Play? Talk? Eat? Fine with me.

* * *

Andrew followed me, and told me more about cars and racing. He told me that cars are secretly alive, like animals, but no one knows it. Only he does. And now me.

He told me how he saw his mommy and daddy kissing, and now he dared me to kiss a girl.

"I double dog dare you!"

I laugh. "But I never have, and I don't know how!"

"Just go to her, hold her hand, then make kissy lips like this." He makes his lips scrunched up in an ugly way, with his eyes shut tight. "Then kiss her."

It sounded _kind of_ fun, so I decided to do it. "Okay." I say, eyeing the brown haired, green eyed girl. She was sitting alone at a picnic table, drinking some juice.

I walk over, hands in my jean pockets, and crawl up on the seat.

"Hi there." I say.

"Hi."

"What are you drinking?"

"Blueberry juice."

"That's cool." I say, scooting closer to her and I could smell the fruity blueberry drink. I glance over at Andrew, and he's smiling, making a kissy face again.

"Kiss me." I say, and make the funny-feeling kissy lips at her.

She just stares at me, scrunching her eyebrow again. She puts her hand on my cheek and puts her lips on mine for a second. It feels weird, but at the same time, it feels amazing! Both of our pairs of eyes are open, and I look into a pretty green color.

She smiles and bites her bottom lip, looking away.

I look away for a moment, too, but I have to ask her something. I just have to.

"My name is Alex. What's your name?"

She looks up at me from under her long eyelashes.

"Sally. My name is Sally."

* * *

And there we go! Sally and Lightning in Kindergarten together! Who would've thought? Me! Lol, jk. Conceited moment. Yep, I fig'gurd Lightning is his racing name, and now you know who sort of got him into racing and girls. Andrew. The OC. Heh. Please review for more!

P.S. Pls don't be surprised if chapters aren't that long. Kindergarteners don't think things through. There's probably more dialogue. Thank you! Review! ^o^


	2. Breaking

Baskin Robbins 31® is a real ice cream shop chain. xD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Breaking**

It was time to go home now, and I was excited about ice cream, but I secretly did not want to leave Kindergarten. I think I'll be back tomorrow. We walked out of the gate and saw our parents standing in the schoolyard. I saw mommy and ran to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hello, baby! How did it go? Do you like it?"

"Yes, a lot. I missed you _a lot_ though, and lots of kids cried for _their_ mommies, but I didn't! Because you said I wouldn't get ice cream."

"That I DID say! Well, why are we still standing here? Let's go!"

We take a short walk to her Dodge Vy... vi... pur... per... Something like that, I can't say it, and she buckles me in my car seat. I remember Andrew telling me how the drivers had lots of straps. I imagine myself driving.

We get to 13 ice cream, my favorite place ever! (A.N. It's really Baskin Robbins 31, he got 31 mixed with 13, and isn't pistachio ice cream being his favorite ironic? I love it. x3) I ask my mommy for my all time favorite, the green one that tastes like nuts. She gets chunky coffee, which is gross.

"Mommy, what do you know about racing?"

"Auto racing? Well I like to watch it."

"Yes, I know, but why do you watch it so much?"

"Well, cars going really fast distracts anyone, right? I'm not sure, sweetie. It just... attracts to me."

I nod. "Mommy, what's dating?"

She rolls her eyes up at the sky and puts her hand on her forehead before smiling at me. She looks like she's thinking. It must've been a really hard question for her.

"Dating... Is when a boy and a girl hang out together, or kiss, or have fun."

"Oh..."

But I have a lot more questions to ask her today.

* * *

The next day at school, I talked to Sally more. Well, I talked more, and she talked a little. Her favorite color is blue, that's why she drinks blueberry juice, and her favorite food is pizza. I asked if she liked cars, and she said she liked her mom's car which is called a por... pore... sh...? She couldn't say it.

A few weeks later, we were doing a weather art project when I looked over at Sally and saw a boy named Sammuel talking to her. I did not like this. Sally is MY friend! I watched what he was doing.

"Let me borrow your crayons, you need to share!" Sammuel pleaded.

"I always do, but you broked them every time!" (A.N. Cute wrong grammar. x)

"But let me borrow them!"

"You're going to break them!"

"Hey, guys..." The teacher started to get out of his seat.

He took a handful of her crayons, and stuck his tongue out at her. He can't do that! I now went over and took the crayons from him, then I smacked the side of his head to 'teach 'em who's boss' as my mommy says.

"ALEX!" Mr. Ellison shouted.

It got quiet. I looked over at Sammuel, who was now on the floor crying. What a baby.

"Don't you EVER hit anyone, EVER!" he screamed right at my face and pointed his finger at me, his eyes wide and scary-looking. This is horrible. I wanted to go home. I began to cry.

"Sammuel, are you okay?" Mrs. Gallero bent over Sammuel and helped him get up.

"Alex, Sam, Sally, follow me to the principal's office. Now." Mr. Ellison barked.

I've heard somewhere that the principal's office is bad. Very bad. Worse than jail. I'm going to die. I cried more because I didn't want to go. Sally and Sammuel were crying too.

We sat on chairs in an interesting room and this tall woman told us many things. About fighting, hitting, and yelling, things that weren't allowed. Later we went to get our backpacks and our parents came to pick us up. I waved bye to Sally and I gave The Finger (I saw my daddy do it to our neighbor once) to Sammuel, but he looked confused. I didn't know what it meant, but I know it's something bad...

I was grounded for a week because of the fight at school. My parents were very angry at me and went to a meeting with my teachers. I think they forgave them by now.

* * *

The next night in my room, I hear screaming and yelling again coming from outside my window. This scares me, and I know it's the neighbors again. I run to my mommy and tell her, then she tells daddy. Daddy closes all the windows and shades and turns a few lights off. She picks me up and holds me tight, and I close my eyes in her arms. I don't know what's happening.

"This was a really peaceful neighborhood until they moved last month. Everything was safe." My daddy tells my mommy.

"Shouldn't this stuff be on the OTHER side of L.A.? Or better, not at all!"

We hear more screaming and a loud bang. Another bang.

"Oh my GOD." says my dad quietly.

"Mama..." I start to cry, afraid.

"Shhh, they're not going to get us... We're the safest... right honey?"

"Yeah." He whispers. "Be very quiet."

More yelling, but stronger, and a louder bang.

The window in our living room explodes, and glass goes everywhere.

"GOD!" My mama screams. I scream.


	3. Bye, bye, bangs

Oh yeah this story WILL have a cover, soon. Mere gave me the awesome idea. xD

There's a pun intended in the chapter title. (Sally's bangs, and the bangs from the guns). Whatever. That's me obsessing over details again.

Here's the last chapter! (Told you it was short.) Should I do more of Lightning as a child?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bye, Bye, Bangs.**

"Get back! GET BACK!" my dad shouts. He points to the leads us over to the stairwell, I in my mommy's arms. He opens the little door on the climb in and turn the light on. I'm gasping for air because I can't stop crying. What's happening to our house? My mama tries to calm me, and papa's on the phone. I begin to cry less because I don't hear any more bangs.

I look around the little brown room and feel cozy and safe. I can see the bottom of the stairs, and how they go up. I look at all the cans kept in here, like canned corn, soup, tomatoes, jams, etc. I remember how in summer we would play hide and seek, and I would always hide here. Or when it's bath time, and I didn't want to take one, I would crawl in here again. Once I slept in here by accident.

But all of my memories go away, because all I can think of now is how we could get shot in any second. I still cry.

"I'm going out, I'm going to get my gun in the closet, and I'm going to search the house. I'll also lock up some of our valuables in the safe and take the keys. Do we need anything here for the night? We're staying here until the police come, which last time it took hours..." Daddy asks.

"Some pillows, blankets, oh, our phones, and a can opener for this food. Honey BE CAREFUL. Anyone could be anywhere." My mom looks like she's going to cry.

"Ok. I'll say a prayer."

"Daddy, can you please bring Chick?"

"Chick your favorite chick? Okay son." He ruffles my hair.

I watch daddy exit very slowly. Will he be okay? The door shuts and I'm with mommy. We sit quietly, listening.

Another bang. I begin to cry again. Why is this happening? Who was that? Was it daddy? Is he okay? Where did it come from?

Nothing.

...

30 minutes later...

We hear steps. He should be coming back.

Still nothing.

It's been a really long time now, and I start to worry.

The handle of the door starts rustling, and I yelp. I hear mommy swallow, then she shakily unlocks it. It creaks open loudly, and we look to see who it is.

It isn't daddy. A tall, man with huge boots and dressed in black peers down at us, with a pistol on his belt, and many other gun-like things were atatched to him. I wanted to scream, but I was so paralyzed in fear my mouth wouldn't move.

He bent down, and I notice a star on his breast. In the light now, his uniform is dark blue instead of black. He's smiling under his bushy mustache.

"Hello Mrs. McQueen, Alex. I'm Officer Mike." Oh. We're safe.

"Hel... Hello." My mom squeaks.

"Your husband is okay, he's just talking to my patrol man about what happened. You can come out now."

"Okay, thank you." Still in her arms, we climb out. "Have you caught the gunman?"

"Not yet, officers are on the prowl all over here. Mr. McQueen just told me you two were in there, so I came and got you."

"Oh yes, I was getting worried. Would you like anything from the kitchen? Coffee maybe? It _is_... 3:45AM...? Oh my God!"

"No thank you, ma'am, I'm good."

"Darling!" Daddy shouts from somewhere.

"There you are! You got us so worried!" Says mommy. He comes over and hugs us both.

"I'm sorry, I know, I should've called you out. I'm _so _glad you're safe."

"At least we don't have to spend the night in there."

"Speaking of spending the night, what are we going to do? Hotel?"

"Yes, I'm going to go start packing, actually." Mommy yawns as she says that.

"Well, there's only one type of packing we should be doing, and that's 'moving packing'."

"I don't want to live here anymore." I tell them.

"Don't worry, baby. We're not. We are moving ASAP." Mommy holds me close.

* * *

One week later.

Daddy told me that today was the last day of school for me. He said that I'm going to a new school when we move, and that it will be nicer and fancier. I'm going to really miss my friends. Especially Andrew and Sally. I will never get to hear Andrew tell me about the race on Sunday, or see Sally smile again.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." I tell her.

"Me too." She kisses my cheek, then brushes her pretty bangs away from her eyes. I'm going to miss those bangs. "Did I mention I think you're cute?"

"Really?" My cheeks feel hot.

"Uh-huh. Goodbye, Alex." She hugs me.

"Bye bye, Sally." I feel like crying again.

Even though I was probably never going to see her again, I still had this feeling inside, that I would see her, somehow, somewhere.

**_The End._**

* * *

:D Did you like it? Aww I know it was short, and simple, but sweet! Sorry if it felt rushed. I would like to give a special shoutout to MereMere, Beloved Nalsy, and gooorrrgeous "Raven"! xD You guys are my inspiration, and thank you for helping me out with author's help when I needed it. cx I never knew I would make great friends like you online. Thanks.

But how could I forget ALL of my other precious reviewers? Whom I have too many to list! And I'd NEVER think that would happen! I appreciate you r&r-ing A LOT more than you think! It's REALLY people like you that keep the spirit alive. :)

Sorry 'bout my long A.N., but just one more thing: I have some more ideas brewing after I finish OES (who knows, maybe before?). One is SalQueen like you've never seen it before, that's coming out June 24th, for Cars 2's First Anniversary. Another is a Lightning's parents story (I could really get into Lightning's childhood years!), and yeah right now, I've got ideas about a sequel to OES. :D With summer, comes spare time to write! ;) Ciao for now. ~


End file.
